


Trust

by Samwiches



Series: Arena for the Dead [2]
Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Fate/stay night: Heaven's Feel (Anime 2017)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Arena for the Dead, Breasts, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, French Kissing, Innocence, Kissing, Mild Smut, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Relationship(s), Romance, Softcore Porn, Touch-Starved, Touching, Touchy-Feely, Trust, Undressing, stimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samwiches/pseuds/Samwiches
Summary: From the depths of his perilous journey through a shady battle-royale style tournament, Diarmuid had grown a connection with his Master, Lady Haley. After the woman bravely displayed her devotion to him against the evils of the Arena, has guided him through many internal grievances: he decides to take their romance—and his appreciation—a step further."Haley strained to deepen their osculation, though Diarmuid preferred to tease her by merely tracing the outline of her plump little mouth with his mobile lips, loving the way she chased impatiently (yet eagerly) for more. He chuckled as she growled, bequeathing a last deep kiss before breaking away and crossed his hands behind his head."
Relationships: Diarmuid Ua Duibhne | Lancer & Original Character(s), Diarmuid Ua Duibhne | Lancer/Original Character(s), Diarmuid Ua Duibhne | Lancer/Original Female Character(s), Diarmuid Ua Duibhne | Saber/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Arena for the Dead [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899334
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> This is a scene from chapter 44 of my, "Arena for the Dead" Fanfiction of Fate Zero. Minor spoilers involved, but doesn't giveaway to any hurdles or major plot points of the original story! Feel free to read it solely as Diarmuid being Haley's Servant, but if you liked this one-shot— definitely give AFTD a read! https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485831/chapters/56311618 This story has been my passion, blood, sweat and tears. I would love to bring more attention and readers to the fic! Even so, 
> 
> Enjoy!

Azure eyes shot up to Diarmuid as he entered quietly into the room. Her countenance immediately softened, a gentle smile tugging at her lips. Haley closed the sketchbook and placed it on the empty seat next to her. 

In that doorway, her Knight stood tall. Confidence radiated from the man, who crossed the room to kneel on one knee, his left hand over his heart while he lowered his dark head. "It is with honor that I return, Lady Haley."

The woman chuckled, leaning over from the couch and clasping his hand from his heart into both her ready palms. "I have never seen your eyes so clear, my Knight. I… am so proud of you."

Diarmuid met her gaze, and returned her sweet smile. All the while, further feeling uplifted by her recognition of his Knighthood, "It was as you said. It was only I who could do it in the end."

Haley nodded, "I'm sorry I couldn't give you the answers. If I did, you wouldn't have been able to heal on your own. But I'm so glad… so glad you could see what you needed."

"Even so, you have guided me here. And for that, I am truly grateful." The Knight cupped her right cheek and gently pulled her lips to his, no longer able to resist the temptation before him.

He decided he could not stop there. His thumb traveled to her lower lip, parting her jaw to envelop her tongue with his own as his mouth pressed firmly to hers. Desire was imbued in each intricate move. It was adorable how she fumbled to replicate his skilled movements, her inexperience inevitably seeping through. He slowed, guiding her tongue up and over, before bringing his teeth to her lower lip for a gentle tug. Haley’s lake-blue eyes widened at the unexpected—yet welcome—titillating sensation.

When her arms linked around his muscular neck, Diarmuid deepened their French kiss. It was an intricate dance, over and under, shallow but infinite, until they finally parted—lips barely an inch from the other.

"Holy… shit..." Haley managed in between breaths, shocked at the fervor behind his caress. “I… don’t know what I was expecting but... gosh... that's what it's like to tongue kiss?"

It took all Diarmuid’s will not to laugh at her suddenly bashful nature. "Indeed.. was it to your liking..?" He needed to be certain of her pleasure and consent, given her bewilderment. The last thing he wanted to do was make her uncomfortable. 

"Yeah… I liked it... very much... man, if that's how you kiss... I wonder what else you can do… and are good at..." Haley shyness rocketed with such an implication, as heat burned her cheeks up to her ears. She turned away to hide her embarrassment. 

Diarmuid leaned in closer, turning her flushed face back to him. It was utterly adorable—the way she goaded him. 

At that moment, he wanted to give her more. Show her more. The Irishman wanted to answer her curiosity with his techniques and passion. He wanted to share his feelings through physical contact, even if doubt lingered. Even if worry pained him. 

Was his Lady ready for him to take the next step… and was _he_ prepared to shoulder the responsibility of guiding her through a deeper intimacy? Dared he attempt to share the joys of true physical connection with his beautiful Lady Haley? Diarmuid agonized over the right course of action, his innate, centuries-old chivalry warring with the urgent clamoring of his ardent desire and thrumming blood as he gazed at her sweet, trusting visage.

"For once I would like to experience this moment further... despite the fear that plagues me it to be wrong... that I should be reluctant given our differences..."

Haley's smile couldn't stretch farther across her face. She loved when her Knight was forward, pushing to do what he wanted (despite his worry). That felt more like the confident fellow she had read about, ages ago. The situation was a bit strange, knowing full well he had returned to that painfully cool exterior—but she focused more on her affection for him instead. Carefully, she slid off the sofa, sheltering her lower lip under her teeth. 

She was not sure of what this would lead to, nervous of how far she'd let this go and enlivened to undergo the passions of her Knight. Of… the man she came to have feelings she'd never guessed possible.

"I'm not... so sure what exactly that means you will do... but—" Haley leaned forward, ignoring a painfully unpleasant memory trying to push its way into their dalliance. The flip side of possessing powerful telekinesis and telepathy was her brain’s stubborn refusal to dull down or edit the most painful memories of her past suffering. To forget the horrors of her ‘training’... it took a great effort of will to refuse those negative past experiences to gain a foothold in the joy of her connection with Diarmuid.

No. She would not allow her evil sire to ruin her present and her future—as he had so ruthlessly tried to do with her past. Intent on dispelling the dreary recollection, her left hand gripped her Knight’s waist, to enable her to straddle him in his lap. "Show me more..." 

A flare went off, urging Diarmuid to express his adoration of his woman in a more passionate way. He took her hands in his, mapping the crook of her neck underneath his fervid lips. He paused to let his hot breath tickle the sensitive area, delighting in watching her body twitch and shiver from the sensation.

Brushing the edges of Haley’s bare skin with the tip of his tongue, Diarmuid groaned as he felt her involuntary shudders in response to his sensitive, feather-light smooches. Infinitesimally increasing the pressure of his suckling kisses, he traced the elegant line of her neck, stopping just short of marking her tender flesh with possessive love bites. The reactive sound of her hushed whimpers was truly music to his ears; he repeated the motion until she squirmed restlessly.

Wanting to entice her more, he trailed her nape to take the edge of her ear and took the lobe into his mouth. By this point, his free hand itched to wander her body's other sensitive areas, looking to unravel her sweet spots—and give her endless pleasure wherever he touched and kissed. 

Diarmuid wanted so much to show her his affection in these areas and hear the sweet sounds that would exit her lush lips… his yearning for the woman straddling trustingly against him was at a fever-pitch.

"Lady Haley... I wish to explore you.. may.. I have the honor?" 

He lightly pressed his lips under her ear lobe, giving her individual butterfly kisses down to her clavicle. He was being careful not to be too bold, while also trying to entice her most sensitive spots. He desperately wanted her to say yes, to give confirmation she desired more of him, but also did not want to pressure her either. He was still… 

In the seconds it took to bring these new sensations to her experiences, Haley hummed in delicate delight. This was entirely different to how she had imagined it’d be... in all the most perfect of ways. Though… the nagging voices in her head still screamed at her to slow things down—to save herself from being hurt. Worry and nerves scraped against her swiftly climbing desire to enjoy the singular experience of Diarmuid’s assured fondling and amorous expertise. 

Conflicted thoughts raced for the lead on the choice she’d make. All Haley wanted was to relish in her partner’s endearments… but moving further along brought back that wicked night that set her Bounty in motion… the terrible event that had horrified her to bits—yet gave her the strength to use her abilities to escape.

Not wanting to leave Diarmuid in the dark about her grievances, the psychic nodded, tightly clutching the hands of her Knight. "Y-yes… you can... But..." The tilt of the man’s head showed concern, and her sputtering picked up. “B-but I’m nervous. I… my… the only time I’ve… ever been touched like this was when…” 

Diarmuid returned her squeeze, easily comprehending what she struggled to convey. He remembered—all too well—what had almost happened to this woman. He would _never_ do such a thing, never push her so far. “I am aware, and I will take special care to replace that feeling with my favors… if you shall trust me with the pleasure.”

“Diarmuid…” Haley withheld the impulse to cry—she had to. It was still nerve-wracking, but having her perfect Knight be so kind… had her burying the apprehension deep under the earth. This—this was her chance to lay to rest the ghosts of her traumatic assault… or if she could not banish them completely, at least try to shunt them to the side. _I cannot allow my fear to rob me of any more of my joys. I trust this man… I trust my Knight. He will not hurt me._

Taking a deep, shuddering breath, Haley asked, “T-then can you... keep doing that thing with your mouth…?” she stuttered, tilting her head into her shoulder. Fortune favors the brave, right? She resolved to set aside her fears and succumb to the heady sensation of Diarmuid—her brave, loyal, beautiful and _damned gorgeous_ Knight—lavishing his prurient attentions on her aching body.

With her newly granted permission, Diarmuid practically purred into her neck. He parted his lips and graciously glided his tongue with each additional kiss. He loved how her body reacted—the shiver that went down her spine, the bumps that he brushed over with his lips. 

Tiring of the rug that persistently indented his knees, Diarmuid scooped his woman into his strong arms. Her legs swung over the hard muscles of his biceps. He carried her to the bed, and plopped them both onto the messy linens.

Haley propped her back against the headboard, limbs faintly trembling as Diarmuid pulled her face back to his and desperately linked their mouths again. Only this time, his large hands cradled the back of her soft locks. 

Diarmuid weaved through the silkiness of her hair, grazed his hands down her back and around the sides of her chest, before he stopped just above her cleavage. He broke their kiss to gauge her response; a subtle nod granted permission to his open palming of her breasts over her clothes. They were perky and round, yet appeared small in his large hands.

Her subtle moans encouraged him to remove and toss her shirt into the corner of the room. Diarmuid gazed intently at her chest and worked his hands down her subtle curves, inching her body into his. She nestled her forehead into his chest, tracing his spine: a simple motion, but it elicited such complex emotions in his heart. He believed her to be so beautiful… so sweet. He willed his fingers not to quaver as the enormity of the moment resonated throughout his consciousness. _She trusts me… she cares for me… she wants me… I vow to be the Knight_ _—the man—my Lady Haley truly deserves._

Tilting her back against the bed frame, the Knight hovered over her, hooking his fingertips underneath the center of her bra and pulled it over her frame. He maintained eye contact, desperate to ensure she was still accepting of his advances. The rosy flush in her face grew, but she did not protest. 

With every sweep of Diarmuid’s hand—every impassioned kiss and nibble and suckled bite—the clamorous fears of Haley’s past died down, leaving her more and more receptive to his skillfully erotic ministrations. 

Diarmuid dipped, caressing her right breast in his palm while attending to the peaked nib of the left with the tip of his tongue. It was unbelievably erotic—how her hands raked through this hair in response to his fondling.

"You are... enjoying this... my Lady…" He proclaimed in a seductive, raspy whisper. He enjoyed the way her head tilted back from his touch, her shallow breaths as she accepted the sensations. He was surprised (given his notable… _experience_ ) how much he relished the feel of her skin… that way her reactions lent extra gravitas and flavor to his own lust. World-weariness seemed to effortlessly disappear in the presence of his treasured Lady… in more ways than one.

“Mmhmmm… but Diar—” Hesitant in expressing what she wanted, the telekinetic balanced her forehead against his. Her hands once again dug through the dark hair of her Knight as he slipped away.. She wanted to drift... as he had. 

She had not even so much as touched a man before Diarmuid, leaving her uncertain she would do—well, anything right. She was painfully aware of how curious she was of what he looked like exposed—and willing—underneath her venturing hands. 

“I… c-can… Can… I unclothe… and touch you… too…?” Haley's cheeks blushed as her question slipped through. She met those golden brown eyes—clear as day—and was happy to be given a kiss to her cheek.

"You may. Be free to do as you like.

Diarmuid retracted himself, leaning back so his half-disrobed woman could untuck his button-down polo. The way she dropped her eyes and nurtured that lip while she slowly—diffidently—undid his top, wholly charmed him. She had seen him undressed before... however, those affairs were mere matters of circumstance, and now it was purposeful—sensual. And his darling woman had never had the opportunity to experience such pleasantries. 

He aimed to change that. At her pace, of course. It was quite obvious she was insecure with the matter, given her past, and callowness. The evils she had been exposed to—which, had he been around—were something he could never abide by. 

As Haley fumbled her way down the fastenings, he tucked her hair behind her ear and pecked her forehead. Much as he wanted to touch and kiss and explore her nubile little body—above all, Diarmuid wanted to gift her the confidence to test her own boundaries on him. 

As more of his chest was revealed to Haley, her fingers grazed over his pectoral muscles. Awe shined in her sea blue eyes. His body was a work of art, hardened and sculpted in all the right places. Her azure eyes darted ceaselessly as she struggled to process the beauty of Diarmuid’s unclothed form… her breath growing shorter at the expanse of masculine perfection on display. 

His delicate kiss inspired her to sensually trace the contours in his muscles... the bumpy ridge of his torso. Despite how true to the history of the ravishing he’d endured—her Knight was mesmerizing. "You.. are so beautiful..." she muttered softly.

Haley tugged Diarmuid closer with her free hand and pressed her lips on all the scars, her hands busy shaping along the sides of his torso and strong arms. In her peripherals, she noticed his eyes close, while he tipped back his head. She must be doing something right. The woman hugged his body to her face and kissed the abs protruding above his navel. This man was gorgeous—and she had not even seen him entirely. 

Cerulean eyes drifted to his belt and debated heavily. Should… should she remove it and attempt to please him? Before she could even process the thought, Diarmuid's fingers laced within her hair as he brought her face back to his own with a deep kiss. She loved the way he took care of her.

“Lady Haley… we have time aplenty for you to reciprocate my caresses… let me learn you, let me show you how good _you_ can feel. Allow me to express how I feel about you—with my lips, and my hands… though I cannot wait to feel your own upon me… I refuse to be selfish, my Lady.” Diarmuid gently guided her nerveless hands away from his pants, taking any sting from his directive with his considerate pronouncement.

Haley chuckled, somewhat surprised—yet slapping herself inwardly for the fact it was obvious he’d figure her out—and shook her head. She wanted to proceed—at least attempt to see and feel what he was like behind the pants. “Just a peek…? Y-you… did say I could explore you too…”

 _Well, that is adorable, how can I deny such demands?_ Diarmuid exhaled, and released her generous hands. “As you please.” He confirmed, locking their lips together once more. 

Haley strained to deepen their osculation, though Diarmuid preferred to tease her by merely tracing the outline of her plump little mouth with his mobile lips, loving the way she chased impatiently (yet eagerly) for more. He chuckled as she growled, bequeathing a last deep kiss before breaking away and crossed his hands behind his head.

Petite hands unclicked the waistband before Haley slipped the material from his jeans loops. The button was a more particular matter, as she almost struggled to unweave the silly thing. _Gosh, I'm so… embarrassed… He can remove my bra flawlessly, but I can’t unfasten a stupid button._

From her hair, her Knight’s rough hands slipped under her thin arms and splayed across her petite, subtly curvaceous body. While his eyes never left that pretty little head of hers, he helped her adjust the stud. Haley couldn’t help the light blow of her breath, as she removed his pants. 

_“_ So it… does work the same,” she said aloud in astonishment, running the tip of her finger over the bulge in his underwear. 

“Indeed, this body can do all the same things, aside from bearing any heirs and..." he casually nodded his head in the direction of the lavatories, "Other contrivances."

Haley couldn’t restrain her chuckle. Magic was such a strange thing. 

“It’s...not hard..?” Wonder danced in her eyes as Haley cautiously rested her palm over Diarmuid’s groin, glancing up at her Knight to judge his response to her careful fondling. 

“I am containing myself, trust me, it is a struggle,” Diarmuid murmured, as he rested his hands on her hips. 

“How come…?” Haley asked, convincing herself to insert her hand through the slant in his boxers. The flicker in her Knight’s eyes as she took him into her palm helped relieve her of worry.

“Nnh... to which are you… referring?” It was difficult to speak, when her hands began stroking him… her hesitant touches grew in pressure and confidence as his breathing quickened and his hips arched without conscious volition. He silently thanked his years of rigid training (both physical and mental) for allowing him to set aside his screaming need for fulfilment—

“How come you’re… containing yourself?” 

“Mmmfff… I simply do… ah… not want to push you... past your limits…” Diarmuid groaned, drifting his hands up and over her pretty little breasts. He thumbed her bright nipples, tweaking them hard once more in rhythm with her voyaging hands. His index and thumbs plucking at her rosy nipples as she leaned closer, chuckling softly at her immediate, eager moan.

Haley withheld her whine. Not only did she enjoy him beginning to touch her again, but his patience deeply moved her. Where had this man been all her life? She couldn’t comprehend it, as she removed herself from his promising length and wrapped her arms around his taut back. “You’re… so kind.”

Diarmuid tipped his head in her direction, kissing her temple. “Anything for you… Lady Haley.” 

Now that she had effectively teased him into full arousal, the Irishman grew more frisky. Still keeping her unfamiliarity in mind, his intuitive hands pushed her back to lay firmly against the mattress. There were more arousing places the young maiden had yet to discover, and he was desperate to hear her sounds of enjoyment.

To this point, she had been somewhat quiet in her delight—which meant there was much he had still to do. After all, he was bare to the trousers, while she had yet to lose any lower clothing. 

Time to rectify his oversight… But first, Diarmuid intended to pay proper worship to her sweet, high breasts. He gloried in the widening of Haley’s crystal eyes and the raggedness of her breathing as he diligently bent his mouth to her firm globes and began to love the unfurled buds with expert swipes of his tongue.

When her Knight brought his full lips to her nipples, she had not known what to expect. She combed her fingers through his raven locks as she focused on the skilled movement of his tongue… the way he fondled her roundness had her squirming underneath him. “Ohh… that…” 

Diarmuid picked up the pace, exploring the perk of her bosom… suckling the voluptuous flesh. He rolled her breast underneath his left hand, massaging down her belly before he rested his palm over her pelvis. As Haley mewled and arched her back in supplication, Diarmuid took it as permission granted to slide his fingertips beneath her panties, burning to touch her intimately… and possessively.

He grazed over her mons, taking notice that she was smooth and sleek, before he continued his descent. She was only a little wet—he aimed to fix that. He wanted her to enjoy every single second that she allowed him to libidinously traverse her body. 

The tips of his index and middle finger rolled under her little pink hood, and dipped into her folds, careful to lightly massage the sweet space. He was careful to not prick her purity, as he wished for his persistent manhood alone to ultimately taste such pleasure.

To Haley, this was all so... new, and unfamiliar—but she enjoyed every second of it. Her thighs tightened around the hand that tantalized her, and she raked her nails along the back of her Knight’s neck. If this was how he teased her with his lips and hand… she could only imagine what other things he could do…

Gathering her courage, she stammered, “W-will... will you use your mouth...? I’ve... I've read that men sometimes do that... and..."

Diarmuid cut off her apprehensive rambling with a firm kiss to her sweet lips, before he pulled away. The idea had crossed his mind to taste her pretty quim, but he’d thought that might have been a step too far... given she hadn’t even been touched like this before. But—hearing the request fall from her nervous, but steady lips... “Would you like that?”

Haley nibbled her lip, then nodded fervently. 

The Knight took his hands from her clothes and eased off her shorts, along with her panties... all the while watching her innocent reactions. With his hands placed at each side, Diarmuid then planted his lips to her clitoris to tongue the outline of her slit. He set aside his overwhelming joy at being able to finally taste her honeyed spot—and his gratitude at having earned her complete trust. He sternly reminded his raging hardness that this was not about him—this was only about pleasuring his Lady until she was limp and dazed beneath him.

Her thighs twitched from his talented maw. Haley gripped the sheets, her core on fire from his skillful perusal. She couldn’t withhold her moan, as those tough hands softly travelled her thighs and lifted her against him.

This reaction—this was what Diarmuid aimed for. Those cute ululations that escaped her lips, the quivering of her frame against his mug… were all too perfect. Diarmuid alternated soft licks with hard suckles, reveling in the taste, smell and sound of her lust and ratcheting arousal. His masculine pride and long-held sexual cockiness swelled as Haley writhed and bucked in response to his talented tongue. 

Even as he felt her heat reach its peak—he gripped her thighs, cradled and held her close to him. He kept teasing her extremities, knowing this, _this_ was what she liked—if her gasps and labored breathing were any indication. 

“Diar… Diarmuid… ah… I-I’ve… a-already…!” Haley gasped, her trembling legs constricting the talented man who still laid between her quivering thighs. The strength of her culmination had hit her like a rocket, leaving her feeling more than a little confused… and dazed..

Blinking, she became aware of dampness seeping from her passion-blinded eyes, as her body yet quaked. A few silent tears rolled down her perspiring cheeks as she struggled to make sense of the unfamiliar sensations and emotions.

Finally relenting, Diarmuid placed her hips gently onto the bed and smeared the remnants of her pleasure off his lips with the back of his hand. “We… should leave this here.” 

Trying to return her mind from the ecstasy, Haley caught her breath and sat up. If she were being fair and honest, she had not wanted to stop. She hadn’t even pleasured _him_ yet, and yet… this was over? 

“H-how come…?” 

He was enraptured—he really was—that she wanted more. And the stiffness yearning to be released from the confines of his knickers would have decided against his declaration: but the Knight wanted to take this steadily… _properly_. In the end, his Lady was still _alive_ and deserved more time to explore such matters. 

“We should take our time, Lady Haley. I do not want you to do nothing of which you’ll regret…” He brushed the back of his knuckles on her warm cheek, “If we do such things again… we can take things further, if you desire it.”

Haley sighed, curled her arms around the neck of her Irishman, and tugged him down into the mattress with her. If that was what he wanted, then there would be no resistance from her. To be honest, the telekinetic was unsure if she was ready… that alone proved his worries, and the last thing she wanted to do was regret anything with this beautiful man. 

“Okay. But—you cuddle with me… that’s an order.”

“Of course,” Diarmuid nabbed the sheets and draped them over their spooning bodies. 

To think—he had entered this Tournament only for the chance at redemption—a way out of his predicament that would soon follow his Spirit. He had put his faith in a single woman who indeed was in over her head—but who cared for him, despite only knowing of his legend. As his blunt-tipped fingers stroked tenderly along her dewy hip and flanks, he marveled at how quickly—how unbelievably—his fate had turned, with his Lady’s arrival. 

Had he been forewarned that her presence would turn his existence upside down... that she would bring him hope, and light, and a renewed faith in the capacity for good to triumph over evil… and over all that, pure faith… pure… _joy_ —he would have laughed himself hoarse, and called the bearer of such news an unmitigated fool. 

Now, he was curled with her bare back pressed against his chest, his arm tucked underneath her slender torso, and left wanting nothing more but to give her _everything_ that he was. He used to think himself unlucky: but for certain, that was wrong.

For if he had not gone through what he had, he never would have met her. _Fallen_ for her. And Hell be damned, he was not going to let her go. Not until the very last moment. Not until Hades came for him. 

And unfortunately—he had a feeling that would occur much sooner than either of them realized.

**Author's Note:**

> I truly want to thank my beta, Valancy, for helping co-create this chapter. She had helped write some of the dialogue, and paragraphs to truly put how emotionally gripping I wanted this chapter to be. To show the innocence of Haley, while also how she battles her PTSD from almost being raped by her father; to the inner monologues of Diarmuid, and how he wanted to give her her passion, while also take it at her pace to ensure her reciprocation. All of it. She had taken this scene from a B to an A++++ and I forever grateful for it! We both put lots of effort into their canoodling, and by gosh, I am so happy with how it turned out! Thank you, Valancy! Thank you, thank you, for helping me get this image of their connection on paper so beautifully! Please feel free to read her work here:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/valancyjane74/pseuds/valancyjane74


End file.
